


The Assassin and the Negotiator

by The_Universal_Chronicler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Banter, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Implied Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short Plot Setup, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, torture?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Universal_Chronicler/pseuds/The_Universal_Chronicler
Summary: Asajj once again faces off against Obi Wan but this time she's realized once and for all why she could never bring herself to kill him. She wants him for herself, and there is only one way that can happen, seducing him to the Dark Side. And there is only one way the flirtatious Sith Assassin can possibly do that.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Asajj Ventress, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Asajj Ventress
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	The Assassin and the Negotiator

It was supposed to be just another mission. Just one more dead Jedi, like any other day. But she realized, with a sick and twisted sense of dread, that Obi Wan Kenobi was no ordinary Jedi. 

For Asajj Ventress, it had started as a way to manipulate, to get under the usually stoic Jedi’s skin. To rattle and disorientate and to throw the man off guard. But when he had met her flirtatious banter with his own, she had been more than a little surprised. And so it went on. 

Every time they crossed paths and clashed blades, they repeated the same song and dance. She would try to unnerve him with some sort of flirty comment, he would return it with one of his own with startling ease. 

Even since joining Count Dooku, she had taken great pleasure, perhaps even arousing pleasure, from tormenting young and feeble Jedi. Close-minded and pent up as they were, the flirty nature of her verbal attacks was usually enough to weaken the guard of even stoic Jedi. 

But not him. Never Kenobi. 

And she finally had to admit to herself. She liked him. 

It had started like any other mission she had been assigned. Kill Clones, plant bombs, gather intel, kill Jedi. But she felt that, even before their blades had been drawn, she could not kill Kenobi. 

There was something about him, something primal deep inside her, something stirring, lustful and hungry. She needed him, she realized, even as she readied her twin curved, crimson blades. 

Like an Anooba needs meat, she hungered for him. So, as their blades criss-crossed one another in a stunning display of red and blue brilliance, she made up her mind.  
“Come now Kenobi, it does seem you're getting slow. Perhaps age is finally getting to you.” 

There, the first shot had been fired, a weak shot indeed, but enough to start the fight while she held his blade with her own, locked in a cross above their heads. 

“With age does come experience my dear, but should I be required to stare at you much longer, I might just let you kill me.”

A fine jab, a thorn that drew an angry growl from her. It didn’t really do much to her of course, but refusing to hold back any hint of her anger meant she could fight harder, drawing on the dark side for strength. 

A parry, her blades pressing together to hold his in place as she jammed them both into the ground, the smell of melting durasteel from the flooring of the vessel filling her nose. 

“Then how about a closer look?”

She hissed as she pushed forwards hard, her forehead crashing into his face, sending him stumbling and grunting back. He managed to disengage his saber from her’s, yet now his beard, that handsome beard, was matted with blood as red as her blades, spilling from his nose and down his face. 

Dabbing at his face with the back of his gloved hand, he kept his expression neutral. Oh how that infuriated her. Why would he never just get angry at her? Why not embrace the dark side?

“A cheap shot, I would expect nothing less,” he said, spitting some blood from his mouth to the floor. She had hated to damage such handsome features, but he could do to be taken down a few notches. 

However she had no intention of killing Kenobi, oh no. She was stalling, waiting for her reinforcements to arrive. So instead of firing back another verbal barb, she went for him again, letting the full force of her rage, the power of the darkside, hit him like a tidal wave. 

He was forced back onto one knee as she smashed both sabers into his, and for a brief moment they looked like a twisted image of a man proposing to a pale bald woman. It lasted but a second as he let her blades slide along his, Ventress flipping over him and landing a foot in the small of his back while he, ever focused, pushed a flat palm outwards, Force shoving her into the bulkhead. 

She used the Force herself to cushion her impact, but the uneven metal knocked her sabers from her hands. In an instant he was before her, a smirk of triumph upon his bloody face. 

“Give up Ventress, it’s over.”

His voice was a little nasally, like he had a cold, and knowing that she had done that to him actually made her laugh. 

“It’s not over Kenobi, not while I’m still breathing,” she said as she pulled her sabers back to her hands, the satisfying thump in her palms as the curved hilts rested where they belonged. As she ignited her baldes, she realized Kenobi could have simply run her through. 

Such a sweet dear. 

She lunged forwards, going for a dual underhand attack that brought his guard down for-

“NOW!”

She yelled as a flash of blue light came from behind Kenobi, the Commando droids having snuck up on the battle to stun the hapless Jedi Master. 

With a started cry, Kenobi fell to the floor, panting but unable to rise as she stood over him, mirroring his own smirk from earlier. 

“Now Kenobi. It is over,” she said as the droid brought it’s weapon to bear before his eyes and, with a flash of blue light, Kenobi fell into darkness.


End file.
